


Ishara Fic, Alternative Ending.

by Rin_Salamander



Category: Lovestruck - Fandom, love and legends - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I just like sufferage apparently, Some angsty stuff I wrote for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: An alternate ending to the Ishara fic, from chapter 31 and onwards. You may want to go give that a read for context.





	Ishara Fic, Alternative Ending.

The Witch Queen cackled, swiping her hand, sending an ice shard Ishara’s way. Everything slowed. You acted upon impulse.

As fast as you could, you shoved Ishara away, then shut your eyes. You heard a thud, a scream from Ishara, and an ice cold feeling in your chest. You opened your eyes, and fell back.

 

You landed into Ishara’s arms, and she cradled you, frantic. “My love! Are you alright?! My love!” You slowly reached your hand up to your chest, touching the huge shard of Ice protruding from it. 

 

Each breath you took was shaky, and everything seemed distant. You still heard the Witch Queen’s screeching laugh, and Ishara’s desperate pleas to you as she tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure around the wound. The coldness of the ice seemed to numb the pain a bit, but you could feel a stinging pain searing through your chest. You took a shaky inhale before looking at Ishara. Your vision was blurred with tears and likely from dizziness, but you could still make out Ishara’s face.

 

You reached a hand up, stroking her face gently, and giving her a smile. “It’ll be okay.” You said, your voice hoarse. Ishara took a breath in. 

     “You… You shant perish here!” 

 

You felt weightless, and realized Ishara had picked you up, and began running with you. The Witch Queen’s voice boomed through the air like thunder. “Yes! Run with your mortal lover! Run!” You could hear Ishara’s heavy breathing as she ran. You gently held onto her, but you felt yourself slipping away. It felt as if you had a weight smashing on to your lungs, you could hardly breathe, every inhale pained you.

 

Ishara ran, but it wasn’t much use, because you were sent to the ground with a thud, after what you could only assume was Ishara slipping. “NO!” Ishara shrieked, crawling closer to you. You looked at her, and put on a brave smile. 

     “Ishara, it’s alright.” You whispered with a shaken breath. “You’ll win this battle for me.” You reassured her. 

“Do not say these things!” Ishara cried out, not bothering to restrict her tears. “Do not speak as if you shall die here!” Ishara attempted to scoop you into her arms again, but you grabbed her hand. 

     “I… Won’t make it.” You whispered. “Please… Just stay with me for a minute…” you pleaded. Ishara looked at the injury, then at your face. The tears that have welled in her eyes were now spilling out onto her cheeks. She knew you were right. By the time she got you to any sort of medical attention, you’d be long gone.

 

Ishara put an arm under your back, pulling you close to her chest, cradling your body desperately. Her sobs were quiet. “I am sorry, I am so, so sorry.” She apologized. “I am sorry I didn’t protect you.” 

     “It’s…Not your fault.” You tried to reassure. “Ishara… Promise me something.” You began. Ishara made eye contact. “Promise me... that you’ll kill that bitch, for what she’s done. All the lives she’s taken.” Ishara nodded. 

“I will not let your sacrifice be in vain. I promise.” Ishara held one of your hands gently, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

     “I love you.” You said, one final time. Ishara took a shaky breath. 

“...I love you too.”

  
  


Ishara managed to keep her final promise. Not even a day after your death, the entire capital was celebrating the defeat of the Witch Queen at Ishara’s hands. Ishara wasn’t celebrating though, she was planning a memorial for you, and the other soldiers lost in the final battle. A knight had found your remains where Ishara had to leave them, though it was cradeled in vines and flowers. Ishara ordered for your body to be buried in a handmade casket in the elven domain. She had to move fast before decomposition began.

 

The memorial was held the next morning at the capital, where most of the bodies were buried. Some were sent to be buried in their home land, but Ishara wanted to personally bury your body. After the memorial, she immediately set out for her domain. In just two days time, she arrived.

 

The day came for Ishara to make her final goodbye. She didn’t want help with your burial, opting to do it on her own. She brought your casket, which she had moved on a large cart, to a large field of flowers. She gently put a hand on the top of the casket, sighing. “I… Have lost many, in my lifetime. Dear friends, relatives, and even a spouse.” Ishara began. “But this, may be the hardest goodbye I have ever had to make, my love.” Ishara ran her fingers down the wooden casing, before taking the shovel she had stored on the cart. With a shaky breath, she began digging. She dug the customary distance down, before resting her hands against your casket once more. “I know, we did not know each other for long. But you… You found your way into my heart, after it had been closed off from romance.” Ishara chuckled softly at that. “Your presence was joyus to me, and brought light to the ever looming threat of war. But that is over now.” Ishara laid her head onto the casing. “I know that I must continue my royal duties once I return back to my castle, but… I shall make time to grieve this loss… I shall never forget you, my love.”

 

Ishara pressed a kiss to the wooden casing, before she finally buried you. She grew a large tree over your burial spot, one that bloomed with large pink flowers. 

 

On her way out, Ishara looked back at your tree one final time, and smiled to herself. Though the tears were still wet on her face, she knew that this wasn’t the end, and you would meet again. Somewhere. Someday.


End file.
